


Round We Go

by KinkyTrashCan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Human/DT Sex, M/M, Restraints, Sack worship, Weird demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTrashCan/pseuds/KinkyTrashCan
Summary: Vergil tries to impress upon Nero the importance of protecting himself during battle. And gets distracted in the process.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Round We Go

**Author's Note:**

> The gore is only in the first couple paragraphs, and I didn’t make it super descriptive, so if that’s not your thing, it should be pretty easy to skip.

Clearly Nero needed more training.

Though, that wasn’t the first thing that went through Vergil’s mind when he saw the Hell Antenora’s clever slam hard into his son’s abdomen. It happened, as most of these things did, in just blink. A moment of distraction. One that Vergil caused by flustering his son, if he was to be perfectly honest.

The Antenora followed through on its attack, dragging that razor-toothed weapon across Nero’s front and ripping it away in a lurid spray of blood and organs accompanied by the boy’s loud cry of pain. Pieces of intestine, stomach, and liver tumbled out of the jagged gash to splatter on the ground. That bright smell of copper was so strong it made Vergil’s mouth water even as his son’s knees started to buckle. The Antenora brought both its weapons overhead for a final strike.

But before Vergil could draw the Yamato, he felt it.

The pulse.

That power.

Nero detonated in a scream of rage and indomitable demonic energy, sending the Antenora flying back and tearing the thing to shreds from the sheer force of the eruption. Vergil had to set his feet so he wouldn’t be blown away too.

When the light faded, there stood Nero in all his devil’s glory. Silver hair cascading down his back. Sculpted body, long limbed and deadly. His claws flexed with the hunger for retribution after such a near miss, but what a glorious last sight for any enemy to behold. How fortunate they must feel.

“That’s my boy,” Vergil praised, and Nero rounded on him.

Instinct kept his head attached to his shoulders. Vergil teleported a short hop out of the way of Nero’s wild strike, and while his son was often unrestrained in battle, this was a different thing. Thoughtless, disoriented. Nero was clearly not thinking with his higher rationality.

Dodging this way and that, Vergil confounded Nero, adding to his berserk rage. The Devil Bringers were a constant concern in any sparring match, and they certainly were vexing now that Nero was attempting to kill him. One caught him in the side and scored a line of crimson pain.

“Enough of this,” Vergil said.

He teleported behind Nero and slammed the Yamato’s saya against the back of his son’s knees to knock him forward, then he summoned a pair of Mirage Blades and sent them hurtling into the backs of Nero’s hands splayed on the ground to stop his fall. Nero yowled and struggled, but, try as he might, he couldn’t pull himself free of the energy swords.

Vergil watched him thrash for a long moment until it was clear that the madness that had possessed Nero was starting to pass. “Are you finished?” Vergil asked.

Nero panted and drooped his head. “Y-yeah… Yeah, sorry. What happened to me?”

“You nearly died,” Vergil told him plainly, and Nero’s shocked glance over his shoulder reminded Vergil that Dante had told the boy  _ nothing _ in all those years they knew each other. “Your demonic power came to the fore in order to save you. I wouldn’t recommend counting on it all the time, but in this case, you were able to spare yourself even without conscious thought.”

“Shit. It was really that bad?” 

Vergil pointed to the substantial puddle of blood that had chunks of Nero’s innards floating in it.

“Oh. Fuck,” Nero muttered. The boy stared for a long moment until his shoulders sagged under his disquiet. “Can you set me loose now? I’m not going to attack you again.”

“I’m not sure I should,” Vergil declared. He didn’t like the way this little…  _ scare _ had affected him, but he preferred not to reveal that bit of himself entirely.

Nero tried to pull his left hand up and grunted in irritation. “C’mon, just let me go. I get it. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“That’s what you said the last--”

Something dripped, and Vergil’s eyes jumped to a spot between Nero’s knees. At first he feared the injury had been so great that not even a Devil Trigger could repair it all, but the fluid he saw spatter on the ground was clear. Nero shifted his hips and rubbed his thighs together anxiously.

Ah.

Well.

“Did this little scuffle excite you, my son?” Vergil taunted, and Nero glared at him with golden eyes.

“Just turn me loose,” Nero demanded.

Now that he was looking, Vergil was quite delighted by the state he’d put his son in. Nero had been aroused by their brief battle and his long, thick cock had emerged from the slit behind his groin sheath. It was dripping with copious amounts of slick, meant to ease demonic mating, and Nero’s beautiful sack swayed as the boy shifted again.

“I think that would be a waste of an opportunity,” Vergil said meaningfully. He set the Yamato to the side and lowered himself. There were very few beings in existence that could claim Vergil kneeled for them, but Nero was… special. “Remember what I’ve taught you? Always press the advantage.”

Nero whimpered when Vergil put his palms on the inside of his thighs to spread them apart. For all his insistence on being freed, the boy capitulated at the first gentle nudge, and now his cock and the lovely orbs underneath were on display for Vergil’s gaze alone. Without removing his gloves, because he knew how much Nero loved it when his father left them on, he cupped Nero’s balls and gave them a squeeze.

The resulting moan was good enough to eat.

Vergil ducked his head between Nero’s thighs and ran his tongue along the seam of Nero’s sack, enjoying the taste of the musky slick that dripped from it. Smooth. Soft. Much softer than the armor-like hide on Nero’s exterior. His palm slid easily along the lubricated surface as he massaged his son, and he got another treat when Nero lowered his shoulders and lifted his haunches to present himself.

“F-father,” Nero gasped. “Please…?”

He gasped louder when Vergil swirled his tongue around the sack and began to suckle in earnest. It was no mystery what Nero really was asking for, but Vergil wanted to be sure the boy was desperate first. Luckily, this wouldn’t take long because Vergil was beginning to feel some desperation himself. He carefully pressed his thumb into the tender skin between Nero’s hole and balls, rocking it back and forth with steadily increasing pressure until his son’s legs began to shake.

“Dammit!” Nero groaned and tried to work his hands free from the Mirage Blades again. The smell of his blood was as divine as the taste of his slick. “Just c’mon and fuck me, please!”

The Devil Bringers reappeared, and Vergil knew the time for teasing was up. He slid himself back and rose up on his knees. With deft hands, he undid his belt and shoved the leather pants aside to free his very ready, achingly hard cock. This little diversion had him badly worked up as well, though he intended to keep his composure better than his son did.

Reaching between Nero’s legs again, Vergil stroked the demonic shaft a few times, drawing a needy whine from Nero, but he brought his hand back and ran it over himself to spread the fluid around. Twice more he repeated the action until he was thoroughly coated in his son’s juices. Their devil biology was a convenience Vergil often overlooked, though today it was going to make this much more pleasant.

Vergil pressed his cock against Nero’s hole, amused by how the boy jumped at the contact, and the Devil Bringers reached back to spread Nero’s firm cheeks so his father would have better access. He could hear Nero’s breathing speed up as he pushed slowly forward, the head of his shaft stretching the delicate skin, wider and wider, until it gave way and he was at last inside his son again.

It had been too much time since their last coupling. A day, at least.

“Fuck yeah…” Nero breathed. “Need more.”

“So greedy,” Vergil admonished. But he didn’t mind. He leaned his weight forward so he was at a slight angle and let gravity push him ever so gradually deeper, Nero’s hole zealously swallowing each extra inch. Vergil enjoyed the anticipation that built low in his belly as the warm softness gave way to his invasion, and even if his son had little patience for the finer points of sex, that didn’t mean Vergil couldn’t indulge himself.

Working himself further in with shallow, lazy thrusts, Vergil took his time. They had no need to rush now that their job was done, and the client certainly could wait for them to slake their thirst. Nero widened his stance a little more and lowered his hips, probably in the vain hopes of tempting his father into speeding up, but it did make for an enticing vision all the same.

Vergil lengthened his thrusts a bit, in and out, stroke after stroke, just until he was seated fully, and then bent over Nero’s back. He pressed a kiss to his son’s cheek and whispered into the elegantly pointed ear. “Do you feel me?” he asked. “All of me within you?”

Nero nodded excitedly. “Yeah, fuck yeah. So good.”

“Do you know what you do to me?” Vergil dragged out until just his tip was inside before pushing patiently back in. “My devilish little boy with his beguiling body. What a naughty child you are to seduce your father so.”

“Mmm, I wanna be good for you,” Nero moaned. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“Oh, you do. You make me feel so very good when you submit like this. So ripe and ready for me. You open up wide whenever I want to take you.” Vergil repeated the languid roll of his hips, adding just a bit more force. “You’re so hungry for me, drawing me in so deep.”

The words were purely for Nero’s benefit, of course. His son always reacted so well to such lewd praise, and Nero whimpered. “Ugh, fuck… I want you so bad. Want you to fuck me, Daddy. Harder, please!”

Vergil set his hands on Nero’s hips and increased his pace. He wasn’t immune to his son’s charms by any means, and each contact of his thighs against the boy’s added another spark to the flame of his lust. The flutter of Nero’s inner walls made it easier to reach towards the place he was searching for.

This was less difficult when they both were transformed because their demon shapes were designed to accommodate larger cocks for breeding, but still, Vergil knew from experience that even in human form he could reach that spot with the right angle. He leaned back and tilted his pelvis, using his anchoring grip on Nero to slam himself into his son.

And there it was. That pillowy spot at the back of Nero’s channel, wrapping around the very tip of his cock before it released him as he withdrew again. 

“Ffffuck, that’s it!” Nero groaned long and loud, and Vergil heard more spatters of his slick hitting the ground.

“Did you enjoy that, my pet?” Vergil said. “Would you like more?”

“Yes, yes!”

Vergil had to work to reach it again. It took a few more heavy strikes to coax the spongy entrance to Nero’s sperm receptor to open up properly, but each time, it failed to properly grab on to Vergil’s cock. Without the typical barbs on his shaft in Devil Trigger it was more difficult to make a secure connection, and Nero’s Devil Bringers abruptly let go of his ass and wrapped around Vergil’s, bringing the two of them together with a hefty  _ smack _ .

“C’mon,” Nero muttered, using his phantom arms to fuck himself frantically on his father’s cock. Again and again, desperately, ravenously impacting against one another with nearly mindless need. “Just grab him. I need it--”

Pushing back, Vergil stopped their frenzied copulation, and Nero wailed when Vergil pulled out. “Calm yourself, my son. We’ll just have better luck at a proper joining with a small change.”

Snapping his fingers, the Mirage Blades pinning Nero down disappeared, and the boy turned over on to his back at his father’s urging. Vergil rubbed his palms down Nero’s flanks, taking a moment to marvel at the strong texture of the scutes that made up his hide, appreciating again just how splendid his son’s demon was. Nero spread his legs invitingly, lifting one with a Devil Bringer as if Vergil needed any encouragement to continue.

Vergil borrowed more of Nero’s slick and slid back into his ass easily. He began to stroke slowly at first, searching and adjusting his angle several times, periodically snapping his hips hard in his quest. Nero’s sack bounced with each jolt, and Vergil reached down to fondle the heavy orbs again while his son mewled and keened.

Another thrust, and Vergil felt the flowering place with the very tip of his cock. It was supple and eager, attempting yet again to grapple him. His son lifted his hips, and with another deep thrust, Vergil felt the velvety patch latch on to him at last.

Nero shuddered hard. His knees splayed open, and his heels dug into the ground at an awkward angle as Nero’s belly visibly quivered. It was a feeling unlike anything felt in human form, that latching. A fathomless, instinctual desire throbbing right through the core. When Vergil withdrew again, he felt Nero’s fleshy entrance follow. It suckled ardently in an attempt to coax the seed from Vergil, and he knew that Nero would hang in that place of maddening need until his father finally filled him.

Vergil picked up his pace considerably until he realized he was sending Nero scooting backward on the ground a bit with each plunge, so he set his hands above Nero’s shoulders to anchor them both. Like this, he had a perfect view of his son’s exquisite face, and Vergil leaned in to kiss him.

Their tongues danced, Nero’s sharp teeth catching his father’s lip, but the donation of familial blood only stoked their need higher. The Devil Bringers settled on Vergil’s ass again, and he relaxed his muscles to let his son fiercely claim his passion. The brutality of their couplings never failed to feed the beast inside Vergil’s soul that demanded he own everything worth having.

Nero tore his mouth away, trying to get his breath back even as he was fucking himself so violently with his grip on his father. Vergil reached up to smooth the hair from his forehead and struggled to hold on to his rational thoughts. The greedy part of Nero that was milking his cock so relentlessly wasn’t making it easy.

“Cum in me. Cum in me, please. I need it. I need you, daddy,” Nero begged helplessly. Vergil knew that same consuming madness, knew that his flawless son was skirting the edge of it as his body drove him to the brink.

“Only for you,” Vergil promised, because he would never let himself be swept away so completely by anyone else, not even his other half. He gave in to the sensations wringing him out, refusing to close his eyes lest he miss the play of his climax over Nero’s face, and groaned as the tangled knot lodged so far down inside him unraveled like a steel cable.

The muscles in Vergil’s abdomen spasmed. It made his cock pulse, a rhythmic tensing and releasing that could be seen in how it bobbed just so slightly from the strength of his orgasm. His head swam with the overwhelming pleasure that burned through his blood and down into his cock being sucked so fervently by the piece of Nero’s flesh attempting to catch every drop of essence that Vergil spilled inside his son.

And yet, the ecstatic bursts leaving him were nothing compared to Nero’s angelic bliss. Nothing in either world could ever compare.

It took some time for Nero to come down from his high. He remained twined around his father, feathered arms digging into his ass, barbed shins hooked around his thighs. Clawed hands pressed Vergil’s shoulders down to keep them together until their consummation was complete. The fleshy organ inside Nero continued to work his father’s cock until he truly had nothing left to give. For the moment, at least.

As Nero slowly relaxed into a veritable puddle on the floor, Vergil brushed his fingertips over the red lines on his face. “Are you sated, my lovely pet?”

Nero’s gray cheeks turn slightly pink from the rush of blood. “Y-yeah. Yeah. I feel good.” His hand rubbed a small circle low on his belly, and Vergil’s cock twitched where he was still buried inside. “Are  _ you _ done?” Nero teased.

“Hmph. I think we’ll continue this when we return home,” Vergil said. He was careful pulling out, making sure they were unlatched so he didn’t cause his son unwelcomed pain. With precision, he tucked his softening dick back into his pants before buttoning up and straightening his clothing.

A flicker of light preceded Nero releasing his Devil Trigger, and the boy sat up gingerly. He pressed the palm of his hand against his abdomen again, breathing slowly for a moment as his body adjusted to the post coital state. “Oof. Gonna feel that for a while.”

“Ah, but I know you can handle more than that,” Vergil purred, pulling his son up to his feet and into his arms. “I’ll make sure you’re so full and satisfied that you’re leaking my seed before we’re through with this evening.”

Nero shivered against him, but the shy, boyish smile on his face told Vergil he was just as excited by the prospect. “Better be sure you can back those big words up. I’m gonna hold you to that promise, you know.”

Vergil’s grin was sharp and starving as he gave his son another quick, ravishing kiss. “Oh, I will, my son. I will give you everything I have and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious about the weird demon biology here, I was inspired by reptiles that are capable of storing sperm after mating so they can have their kids at a later date if it would be more convenient. For these kinds of demons, they have an organ inside that is usually closed up tight and only opens up when they are sufficiently horny and being mated by a properly strong demon. The organ actually requires a bit of pleasant punishment to get it to open up all the way, and when it does, it latches on to the various protrusions (because I apparently seem to like adding spikes to demon dongs, and there should be a use for them) of the penetrating partner to catch all the sperm. It’s an extremely pleasurable sensation for the demon that lasts from the latching until all the sperm is completely collected and their receptor is full. They can then decide whether to use it to fertilize their eggs or just absorb it if they’re not ready.


End file.
